


It's gonna burn us all

by babycin



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	It's gonna burn us all

Angel, vicino al bancone del locale, fissava Lindsey sul palco, incapace di credere che quell’avvocato del diavolo potesse cantare così bene, avere una voce così calda e cantare una canzone così bella.  
Cordelia, Gunn e anche Wesley sembravano ammaliati dalla sua voce e il vampiro tentò di dissimulare il suo sconcerto, ironizzando su come anche lui fosse in grado di cantare altrettanto bene. Pietosa bugia, visto che era più stonato di una vecchia campana.

 _Pretty as a picture_   
_  
_  
_She is like a golden ring_   
_Circles me with love and laughter_   
_I can't feel a thing_   
_   
_

_The sky's gonna open_   
_People gonna pray and crawl_   
_It's gonna rain down fire_   
_It's gonna burn us all_

Quelle due strofe colpirono molto Angel, era come se gli mostrassero una parte diversa di Lindsey che, onestamente, non era pronto a vedere. Era più semplice considerarlo un essere spietato, un uomo che agiva solo per il suo tornaconto o quello dei suoi capi. Invece ora ci leggeva qualcosa di malinconico in quelle parole, un desiderio di amore, nonostante fosse incapace di provarlo, e la consapevolezza che fossero tutti destinati all’inferno.  
Con suo enorme stupore, si ritrovò a provare quasi pena per lui.  
Quando Lindsey scese dal palco e si fermò a parlare con Lorne, il vampiro ascoltò le loro parole, vedendo lo sconcerto sul viso dell’avvocato quando il suo verde amico gli disse che avrebbero dovuto lavorare insieme.  
A nessuno dei due faceva piacere, si erano odiati per troppo tempo per collaborare come se nulla fosse.  
Eppure stavolta c’era qualcosa di diverso negli occhi di Lindsey, era come se si sentisse infetto, disperato, e in cerca di una cura.  
Non si risparmiarono freddure e cattiverie, come al solito, ma quando Lindsey si allontanò da loro, Angel non potè fare a meno di raggiungerlo all’uscita del locale.  
“Dove stai andando? Pensavo che avremmo lavorato insieme” disse il vampiro avvicinandosi all’avvocato.  
Gli occhi azzurri di Lindsey lo scrutarono a fondo, socchiudendosi con piccoli scatti nervosi, come era solito fare quando era rabbioso.  
“Nemmeno tu lo vuoi, non fare finta che ti interessi qualcosa di me.”  
“Non faccio finta, non mi interessa niente di te infatti. E’ lavoro, tutto qui.”  
Lindsey fece un sogghigno e scosse il capo, abbassandolo a guardarsi le scarpe.  
“Touché” mormorò quasi divertito.  
“Non prenderla a male. Sai com’è… non amo molto servire il male, il lato oscuro.”  
“Il male è un punto di vista” rispose Lindsey tornando a fissare Angel negli occhi. “Dovresti saperlo anche tu, che ti sei giustificato per anni di stragi di innocenti. O sbaglio, Angelus?”  
Angel rimase in silenzio a ricambiare lo sguardo, chiedendosi perché, nonostante tutto, non avesse ancora ammazzato quell’individuo.  
“Come sospettavo” aggiunse l’avvocato, facendo uno dei suoi sorrisi accennati, talmente rapido che a volte ci si chiedeva se realmente lo avesse fatto o fosse stata tutta un’illusione.  
“Io non sono come te” mormorò Angel con tono teso.  
“No, vero. Tu hai un’anima ora. Io penso di averla persa invece. Ma faremo comunque tutti la stessa fine. _It's gonna burn us all"._


End file.
